


New Mommies

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Puppies, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Anon(Tumblr) - “Can you please do a prompt where Ali is visiting Ash in Orlando and Ash goes to the Store to get groceries but ends up coming home with a cute French bulldog puppy instead that she found on the side of the road”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Mommies

“Need help with the groceries?” Ali called out hearing the door open. Ashlyn had insisted that she could handle going to the store alone. The two had had a late night exploring Orlando. It was Ali’s first time back in the city since she had helped her girlfriend move. She wanted to experience everything that the keeper loved about her league season home.

Ashlyn’s house had been pretty sparse when it came to things to make breakfast. Normally, the goalkeeper went over to eat with one of her teammates or forwent the most important meal of the day, instead eating a powerbar. She liked to start her workouts early in the morning. When the two had lived together in DC, it had been something that drove Ali crazy. The brunette enjoyed her beauty sleep too much to join her girlfriend on her five am runs.

The keeper came into the living room where Ali had been watching the news. Unfortunately and much to the defender’s dismay, Ashlyn didn’t have grocery bags in her hands. “Please tell me that is not what I think it is?”

The blonde pouted at her girlfriend giving her best version of the puppy dog eyes. In her arms was a tiny French bulldog puppy barely two months old based on his size. Some cruel person had just left him in a box on the side of the road. The keeper, as a past rescue foster, knew to stop and look in abandoned boxes. She had only been half way to the store when she spotted the wiggling box on the side of the road. There was no wind out so the cardboard shouldn’t have been moving like that. She knew on instinct that something was fishy.

Inside was the cutest puppy she had ever seen. She hadn’t even bothered going to the grocery store, instead stopping off at the pet store to get the little guy some food and a leash. The store clerks had gushed over the little man, and Ashlyn couldn’t help but feeling like a proud mama. She knew then that she was keeping little ‘Krash’. She named him that for two reasons. First, the dog was constantly walking into things while they were in the store. Second, it was part of the name her fans gave her and Ali’s relationship. She figured naming him as such might get her girlfriend to let her keep the dog.

Ali liked animals. She really did, but she didn’t want any pets right now. Her life was hectic between visiting Ashlyn in Orlando, playing for the Washington Spirit, and traveling with the national team. She didn’t even live with her longtime girlfriend anymore. The keeper had been transferred to a new team. An animal needed a stable environment. The brunette was convinced that constantly traveling with them between homes was not good for a dog, cat, bunny, lizard, fish, or anything else Ashlyn tried to bring home. The strangest thing the blonde had tried to hide in their old apartment was a sugar glider. Where she had found it Ali hadn’t known, and she hadn’t even bothered to ask. She simply demanded that her girlfriend return it to wherever she had gotten it.

Ali shook her head looking at the admittedly adorable puppy. “We are not keeping it,” she said firmly making her point clear.

Ashlyn wasn’t giving in that easily. She had bought the dog everything. He would be so spoiled, not that Ali knew that let. The blonde had left the majority of her purchases in the car. She walked towards her girlfriend. “Just look at little Krash’s face. He wants to meet his other mommy.”

The defender’s heart melted a little. She knew that Ashlyn wanted to start a family with her soon, but they were both at the peak of their careers. Ali just wasn’t ready for kids yet even if both were getting to the age that they needed to seriously consider getting pregnant before it was too late. She might not be ready for a baby, but the French bulldog might be able to fill that missing space in their lives. “Ashlyn, you can’t do this. Who would he even stay with?”

The blonde’s lips curled at the corners. She had Ali right where she wanted her. She could already hear the resistance starting to fade from her voice. The keeper just had to play her cards right now. “He would stay with me during the season. He can come to the beach with me, and he’ll have Alex’s Blue to hang out with. Plus I already called Aubrey, and she said she’d watch her when we go play with the national team. I’ve thought of everything.” Ashlyn put the small puppy down onto the hardwood floor. He stumbled around not really sure what to make of this new place. The taller girl gave him a nudge with her hand. “Go to momma, Krash. Go say ‘hi’.”

Ali knelt down no longer able to resist the cute puppy. Her girlfriend had really thought of everything. She couldn’t really say no. They weren’t even sharing a house for the majority of the year. The defender held out her hands making soft little sounds trying to coax Krash to her. She knew where Ashlyn had come up with the name, and she thought it was perfect. The dog’s little legs finally caught their bearings as he stumbled over to the smiling woman that had been trying so hard to get his attention. Ali’s heart was hooked from that moment. She scooped him up. “Oh, Krashy. Who's a good little boy, you are. Yes you are.”

It was from that moment that the Krashlyn household become three. Ali constantly made her girlfriend Skype her so she could talk to their little guy. Ashlyn and Krash even made two surprise road trips up to DC to see the brunette who had tears in her eyes when she saw them. They finally started their family even if they were at the peak of their careers, and in a few years they would add a baby into the mix. Life couldn’t be better.

* * *

 

**Leave your uswnt prompts for me** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **or in comment.**


End file.
